Whisper
by Aariah
Summary: Fem! PrussiaxEstonia
1. Chapter 1

The snow was piling higher and higher against the door; the blonde typing at a laptop glances out of a window and sighs. Pushing his glasses further up his nose, he stands and throws another log onto the fire. "Eduard!" He can hear the screaming in his head, but the phantom was long gone.

* * *

It was summer, the hills the pleasant shade of green that sharply contrasted the sky. She had gotten lost apparently, wandering far more to the north than she had wished. Her garnet like eyes always seemed to emit mirth, "You are one of them, aren't you?" She had asked suddenly, her pale white hair blowing in the sea air.

"One of what might I ask?" He had an inkling of what she was talking about, but didn't want to be the first to say it. Nations meeting like this was… uncommon to say the least. It just didn't happen much anymore. Not that anyone visited him anymore, Russia made sure of that. His people's voices rang out not in their native tongue, but in another. The cameras captured the fake smiles as they sang, how can one feel joy when their music is being tampered?

Of course his people sang, they sang without the permission of anyone. They sang as they always did. His people, how could he not be proud even in his fear? Even Finland was having a bit of trouble, though Finland was stronger than anyone took him for. Strength was in different forms, the strength of arm, the mind and the soul that holds out the longest.

"You are a nation of course. I can tell." She smirks, her lips pulling into a tight curve, but her eyes were pained.

"How?" He was curious, though he suspected that she was some sort of one as well, she seemed rather familiar. So long ago, the images are blurring until all he sees is the scene before him.

"I am one too…Prussia." Her voice was sad, somehow expressing the emotion though the light and airy tone.

"Ah…" It made sense, now that he thought about it. The world seemed so distant now, the walls that were erected made of nothing but ideas and people.

"I think they are going to get rid of me though, they already did. I failed them you know, meine Bruder." Hanging her head she watches the sea creep against the shore.

All he could do was nod, her sadness at her apparent failure could be felt, the bulk of it somehow making its way through the air. They sat there, each absorbed in problems of their own. Eventually learning to smile in their small defeat, she slowly faded away. Eventually her face lighted into a true smile, the sight of the God she professed so much faith in from the beginning.

Her hand was clasped within his own, and within his own it lost the life it once held itself. "Thank you Eduard." The words were whispered, breathed into his ear as he leaned closer. "Danke"

* * *

She haunted him, what else was to be expected. He couldn't bring himself to feel but the most faint excitement as he became his own again. Every year he sang with his people, letting his hopes and sorrows rise against the azure sky.

Perhaps she would return. Maybe her people would resurrect her from the depths she had sunk. Perhaps. All he could see now was the cold, and the numbers on the overly bright screen.

* * *

If you guys want, I will write another part...But you actually have to tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

Please take note, that while there ARE in fact dates I doubt anything pertaining to anything will be accurate. Some are meant to be, and others just to show a frame of time. I really don't have the time to do research on every little fact, otherwise the chapter would have taken three times as long to write. And please do forgive anything that doesn't hold true…

* * *

JANUARY 19, 1990

It was the weather, the bitter mid January snow. The older woman, making her way home after a day of work stops to steady herself for a moment. Her hearing wasn't the best, however it was good enough to hear the sharp wail of the newborn. Looking around, she finds the child on a stoop, a dark blue blanket covering the infant's face. The little bundle wiggles and writhes, desperately trying to escape its bindings. "Little one, what are you-"The woman lifts the blanket. The little girl's eyes were like little red gems, her skin and hair pale like the falling snow. "I see… a little albino are you? Well, let us get somewhere warm so we can get something into you." The words are whispered quietly, hushed against the growing night. The woman with practiced ease wrapped the cold little body into the blanket once more, and hurries the rest of the way home.

"Yes, yes- Well she was on a doorstep for Christ's sake. What was I supposed to do? Okay, wait- you are just going to put her in the system anyway? Can't I just keep her; make it less work on you…. Okay, thank you and God bless." Hanging up the phone once more the woman glances at the now full child. Her face was peaceful in her unconscious state. "Maria…You look like one." The older woman muses. "I wonder how old you are, you can't be more than a few days. Let's say you were born yesterday, on the 18th. That would be fair enough."

Little hands grab at blankets before setting in her mouth; both eyes opening slowly a bubble of laughter is let out before being interrupted by a sudden hiccup. Smiling, the woman reaches down and takes the thin, fragile wrist into gentle fingers. "Its been so long…Maria it is."

* * *

Germany had a strange feeling, sure his people were now whole again, but something… The echoes of a part of him that had been absent for a while now. His sister, it seemed like yesterday she disappeared. According to Estonia, she had faded into the air, not uncommon for a dead nation. He could remember really, the papers signed and the sudden crash of human emotion that once been her people. It wasn't like everything stayed that way, the wall still kept his people apart. The newly healed wounds added nothing to his state of mind. Italy understood, just a little. Germany was under the impression that he knew a lot more than he ever let on, those moments when the smiles would fall as he cooked, the happy gleam in his eye fading into intelligence.

She had been a proud person, even in her obnoxiousness. He could remember the hugs given to him as a child, the gentle encouragement as she urged him on. She probably thought that she failed him, she always did. That last time it was his fault though, his fault that he screwed up and dragged his sister into the depths killing her in the process. But now, of all the souls that had crashed down onto his conscious as she faded, a few disappeared. No, not just a few- a couple million or so, it was a noticeable difference. It felt right, brokenness of the years after the war and the searing gash that parted his soul.

He could only wonder at this point, there was no way to know what was happening. All he could do was hope.

He remembered her now, why she seemed so familiar. The memories were blurry, wasn't Denmark in charge, no he had been split, the fighting had been terrible. The little white haired girl toted on the back of a horse, a small chick nestled in her hair. She too, was a puppet, not developed enough at that point to really make a difference. It was odd, that a girl should be in the company of men, all a part of a white clad order. Her face was solemn as an older man led her by the hand. "Albert, who is this one?" Looking up at the man, red eyes glittered in the sunlight.

"Mistress, remember we spoke about this before." With that, the man led the little girl away. Apparently, the two powers, Denmark and the little girl's boss teamed up to destroy him, all in the name of God. Seriously, looking at it now, the conversion was forced. Now looking at it, it probably would have had no affect if they had just let them be.

* * *

19 YEARS LATER

The streets were empty in the early morning, the dawn not even the faintest sliver of gold in the east. Her steps seemed to echo loudly as she made her way to down the road to the chapel. Sliding into the pew in the back, she bends her head and prays. It was a sight the priest was used to, the solemn moments of an otherwise loud and cocky woman. The door of the chapel opens once more, and a thin blonde man walks in, his steps light and his face searching. Hurriedly he shoves glasses farther up onto his face. He really didn't know why he had decided to step in, he wasn't one to believe in God or to practice religion in general. But for some reason, a bout of insomnia led him to wander the busy streets. The bustle of the city eventually gave way to smaller, quieter streets that brought him here.

It was awkward to say the least, the chapel was one of those small ones that seem worn. His eyes are drawn to the only other person in the room besides the priest, and really if God even existed and it was his doing…It was a rather cruel joke to play.

* * *

Okay… Its late, I am just going to leave that be, I like the shorter, snap shot like chapters. And I am currently hating myself, its turning into ANOTHER DAMN MUTICHAPTER. Not that I have anything against them…I just have three others I am working on as well. Well, I would love if people dropped a note on their opinions on the story, that would be awesome.


	3. Chapter 3

Yes, I know this took way too long- and I am sorry. I guess I haven't been feeling well lately, and have started reading Homestuck and stuff. Well... here is the last part you people have been waiting so patiently for.

* * *

Perhaps it was the things he was lacking that led him there, to that slight woman with a ego larger than she was tall. Her vain attempts to create more height with heels, the slight grin that was almost ever present on her face. Hearing the door close her head slowly raises and turns toward the sound in the back of the room. She can feel the pair of eyes so focused on her person, the blue orbs that brought her to a place so far away.

Her mind is helpless as dozens, millions of images flash through it at a speed higher than she would have ever thought possible, things that she shouldn't be able to know, let alone remember. This wasn't her life, there was no comforting embrace of Tante nor the various buildings that she had seen while wandering the street below. No, this life that was now flashing through her eyes was bloody, too bloody for any one person.

Then his face came back, Eduard. His smile that eased so many things that she thought could never be soothed. Her voice is shaky, with the slight traces of humility that a trained ear could only just pick out. "Eduard?"

* * *

A MONTH LATER.

Germany opens the door to a smiling Estonia, a rather strange sight to say the least. Moreover, the ring that shined on his finger told him something more than that smile ever could. "Estonia?"

"Hello, I just thought I would stop by and talk for a while. Plus, I think Maria would like to speak with you."

"Maria... You mean Prussia? But she's dead. She can't-" His words are ripped from his mouth as the woman makes her way to stand by Estonia, a similar ring on her finger.

Seeing Germany sent her face into a wide, bright smile. "Bruder!" She shrieks as she tackles the bewildered nation. He gingerly hugs her back, his mind still not accepting the solid form that wasn't supposed to be there, the person that had faded into the air.

"Its weird really, I think I am representing Berlin at the moment. At least that is what Tante and Eduard think." Her fingers weave themselves into Eduard's. "I mean apparently Tante found me just a few weeks after the wall fell so... Make what you want from that."

Germany decides to bring the topic that had been so bothering him in the past hour that they had been sitting around talking. "So... The rings?"

Eduard blushes deeply while Maria simply laughs. "W-well..." Eduard's voice sort of trails off.

Maria picks up where he left off. "Ludwig, we are people as well as representatives. I think people themselves should do things correct the first time around, since we didn't get the chance then we might as well do it the second. We married as humans, no connections between Estonia or Berlin. The two people that ended up convincing the priest to marry them where Maria and Eduard, no more no less. Somehow we will keep the two separate don't worry Bruder."

This logic was somewhat unfamiliar to Ludwig, but he took it all the same. Sometimes things don't need to make sense, they just are. Like the two people sitting across from him, hands intertwined. Their relationship wasn't something that fell under any real category, but in reality it didn't need to. It too, simply... Was.

* * *

Yup... Sorry again. Oh, a bit of Amanda logic here, Maria I think would be very very religious due to Prussia's origins. So of course she is going to be the most comfortable getting married instead of waiting. You also have to take into account that she and Eduard were fairly close before she faded. And sorry if she seems OOC, I just see her as a person who well knows how to be serious. So there. If you have any questions, requests and things of the like go ahead and PM me, I don't really mind in the least.


End file.
